You Yu?
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Its days like these he curses his first name and the fact that he loves a boy who speaks English. Yullen aka Kanda x Allen. Rated T for safety. Enjoy


Asuka: This idea just came to me while I was making hard boiled eggs...random. I know. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: -man belongs to TMS, FUNimation, TV Tokyo, and Katsura Hoshino. I'm just a fourteen year old fanfiction writing, yaoi loving, girl. Yeah.

* * *

Kanda growled.

He couldn't believe what he had heard.

Not that he cared, because he's Kanda Yu. And Kanda Yu cares for no one and nothing but himself and Mugen.

But it was bugging him. No matter how much he told himself he didn't care, it bugged him to death.

It all started yesterday...

---Yesterday: Lobby at headquarters---

Kanda had just finished his soba and was going to the library to read a book he had picked up at a book store.

He'd go to his own room but much to his dissatisfaction, Komui had decided to have a room check for everyone living in the headquarters.

Kanda made a mental note to destroy whoever decided it would be wise to keep hidden pictures of Lenalee only to have them found by Komui and have him conduct room searches.

He took a seat and began to read when he heard a certain rabbit and certain bean sprout whispering. He felt a stress vein form on his forehead as he reached for Mugen. He'd make sure to slice them in half for disturbing his peaceful reading.

"What are you saying Allen?" he heard Lavi whisper.

"Don't tell Kanda but like I've said over and over," Allen said, pausing.

He loosened his grip on Mugens handle. Maybe he'd listen in.

"Yes, just go on-"

"Shh! Don't be loud idiot!" Allen whispered loudly.

Kanda rolled his eyes. _'Oh yeah you guys are so damn discrete to begin with.'_

"Well whatever. Are you sure you're in love?" Lavi whispered quietly. Kanda found himself almost thanking god he had good hearing.

"I'm positive, Lavi. I love you." he whispered.

Kanda's eyes widened considerably. Did the bean sprout just say he loved the rabbit?

He ignored how weird that sentence sounded and slammed his book shut.

Lavi and Allen seemed to have noticed and jumped out from behind the bookshelf they were hiding behind.

"Hey, damn bean sprout." Kanda said irritably.

"What is it, Ba-Kanda?" Allen responded.

"This is a library not a socializing plaza so keep it down." he said.

Allen seemed a bit embarrassed at what he said and Lavi looked a bit panicky.

"Y-You heard what we said?" Allen asked nervously.

"No, but I keep hearing your dumb ass and the rabbit making sounds and it's pissing me off." Kanda answered.

"Lighten up, Yu-chan~" Lavi said, care-free as ever.

"Tch." was the only response Lavi got as Kanda picked up Mugen and his book and walked away.\

---Today---

He felt like killing the bean sprout and Lavi. This was bugging him too much to his liking.

He admitted he found Allen interesting, and maybe, just _maybe _he had feelings for him.

Again. Just _MAYBE_.

And even if he did it definitely wasn't love, not even liking! And even if it was it was a small amount of love- not that it was!

_'Oh great, I'm trying to convince myself that I don't like the bean sprout...which I don't!...' _Kanda let out a sigh. This was driving him insane.

Kanda felt like killing someone or something. Where were the akuma when you actually needed them?

"Kanda?" came a low quiet voice.

"Who's there?" Kanda said, his hand gripping Mugens handle.

Allen walked out from behind the wall, "It's just me."

"Bean sprout...what do you want?"

"Eh? Uh I just wanted to tell you something." Allen said.

"Well then? Spill it bean sprout." Kanda said.

He wasn't exactly patient today, not that he ever was, but it was even worse today.

Allen walked up to Kanda, standing right in front of him.

"What're you doing bean sprout?" Kanda asked.

Allen pressed Kanda against the wall and kissed him on the lips, not hesitating one bit.

He expected Kanda to push him off and kill him but instead Kanda, not exactly the uke type, took control of the kiss.

Once he pulled apart he said "I thought you loved Lavi?"

"Lavi? What would give you that idea?" Allen responded, utterly confused as to how anyone could think that.

" I heard you tell Lavi 'I love you' yesterday." he said.

Allen laughed.

"What's so funny bean sprout?"

"I said 'I love Yu' not 'you'!" Allen said.

Kanda stayed silent. Days like these he cursed whoever thought 'Yu' was a good name.

"Ba-Kanda is as stupid as ever." Allen muttered.

"Hmph. Stupid short stack." Kanda said before kissing him and engaging in a make out session that resulted in multiple hickeys on Allen's neck.

"Hey, Kanda."

"What?"

"I love Yu."

"...My name or 'you' as in you?" Kanda asked.

_'Wow. Sex is gonna be really awkward...'_ Allen thought.

* * *

Asuka: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Maybe I was on crack. Also the underlined phrases means the characters are speaking in English. Because if they were speaking in Japanese (like they probably would because in the anime they do) that phrase wouldn't be confusing. Since Allen is from England and speaks English Kanda would be confused.

And yes I know that in the manga it states they are actually speaking English but work with me here!


End file.
